


About Jam and Paparazzis

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Funny, One Shot, Summer of Olicity, Tumblr, arrow crack, established olicity, fandom awards, full of puns, mtv fandom awards, mtv ship of the year, my first olicity one shot, olicity - Freeform, olicity crack, ship of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot done for the MTV ship of the year post. </p><p>Oliver sometimes forget how popular he actually is and how that impacts on their relationship. </p><p>This is pure fluff with hints of smut and lots of bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Jam and Paparazzis

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE FOR OLICITY HERE (like and reblog on tumblr): http://my-flourish-and-blotts.com/post/122816048864/mtv-nominee-3-of-6-like-or-reblog-this-post-to

“OLIVER, COME HERE!”

The man came sprinting into the room. “What? What is it? What’s wrong?” He was in full danger-aware mode and she almost fell off her chair laughing when she noticed what he was holding.

“Oliver, are you honestly hoping to fight whatever danger might be lurking around with… _A pot of jam?_ ” 

His face got red but he shrugged. “If I hit them in the right place.”

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing again. On the rush to come to her call, he’d smudged himself with jam. And _of course_ he was shirtless. Because _apparently_ Oliver Queen had no idea what a t-shirt was. _Not_ that she minded, of course. Well, sometimes It could take her attention away from her work and that was not good but dang it… _Have you seen him shirtless_? And at this moment, his (very nice) torso was dripping red jam.

She licked her lips.

“Were you trying to cosplay a toast, mister Queen?”

He looked confused until she pointed down at his godly abs and he noticed the jam and smiled at her “Oh I don’t know…” and then he added innocently “Do you want to taste it to see if it’s good enough, _miss Smoak_?” 

Felicy’s mind went blank and she just point-blank stared into his abs until he waved at her to get her attention. “So what was the yelling all about?”

“Oh! That! Yeah! Come here, let me show you something!” He walked to her chair and she picked up her tablet and put it on the MTV’s page. 

She noticed how cute it was that when he had no idea what was going on his eyebrows got together and he looked like a cute confused puppy. “I don’t get it. What is a ‘ship of the year’. These are people, not boats.”

“Thankfully, cause you don’t have much luck with those. I mean since yours went down… I mean, since-” He laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her babble and she shook her head to focus. “Anyways… Apparently we are quite popular on the internet.”

“We are? Why?”

“Well… You are a public figure, being all billionaire and all that… And we probably didn’t notice the paparazzi… We are all over the internet.”

Oliver looked dumbstruck. “That’s not possible.”

Felicity’s ears went red. “Aw, c’mon Oliver, we _are_ cute…”

“No I don’t mean that.” He said quickly. “Yes. We might be a little cute.” He added, with one of his specially-for-her smiles. “What I mean is… It’s not possible I didn’t notice the paparazzi.”

“Why not?”

“I have good reflexes and I can feel when someone is lurking around.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and his jam and he rolled his eyes. “You surprised me! That doesn’t count. And there’s no one lurking around. Or is there?” He stared at the window as if looking for ninja paparazzis.

“Oliver, I know you have the whole _“oooh-my-senses-are-tingling-danger-is-coming”_ vibe but I think you had another thing in mind when they snapped the pics so your attention wasn’t at 100%.”

“What another thing?”

She smiled, smugly. “Me.”

She pointed at the tablet and some of the pics of them. In all of them Oliver’s eyes were focused on her like an asteroid could hit the earth right next to them and he wouldn’t notice because he was too busy staring at her.

He blushed. “Well… I…” He cleared his throat. "You are quite a sight… And…” She stared at him with a cheeky expression. She loved when he babbled. It was adorable.

“Anyway… What does it mean they _ship_ us?”

“Ship is short for relationship. It means they think we are a cute couple and they want us to keep being together. They even write fanfiction.”

“What is fanfiction?” 

Felicity smiled secretly. “I am not explaining that one.”

Oliver looked curious but he let it go. “Okay… so what is this ‘Ship of the Year’?”

“MTV wants people to vote for the couple of the year. Their favourite will win. They even call us ‘Olicity’.”

“They put our names together? Shouldn’t it be Feliver? Your name should come first.” 

“I already usually come first so let them have it being Olicity.” 3 seconds after it came of her mouth she realised what she said and she whispered 3…2…1… to herself but when she opened up her eyes she saw his smug smile. He laid down and kissed her showly. She tasted strawberry on his lips.

“Well, I hope we win.” He whispered when she pulled back to look at him.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky on this kind of ‘ship’.” She said, playfully.

He laughed. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Hmm…” 

“What do you want?”

“Do you wanna know what I want?”

“Yeah”

“Well… Suddenly I had a craving for stawberry jam.” She slowly licked her lips again and saw his eyes darken when his pupils dilated.

“O-kay.” He smirked and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

On the tablet screen, the number of votes for “Olicity” kept increasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one shot of Olicity and it was brought to you by people trying to feed me jam (which I don’t like, but I might start liking if I were on Felicity’s situation.)
> 
> All mistakes are mine and typos were brought to you by an impacient sleepy and tired bilingual. Be kind. (but pls do tell me -politely- about typos)
> 
> #VoteForOlicity #OlicityShipOfTheYear #OlicityFandomAwards


End file.
